


Klance's ABC's

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABC Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a collection of Klance Fluff, mostly. Some angst planned ahead. All in the same universe where they knew each other for a long time, and had been secretly dating for some time before going to space.New chapter posted daily.





	1. Alien

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a test to see if I can post things anonymously... I've heard things about this fandom that scares me... Never seen anything personally, but I've heard things... 
> 
> Besides I like Klance... And had been wanting to do this for ages!

“Do you think aliens exist?” Lance asked his boyfriend one night. They were on the roof of the school they both went to. They kept their relationship hidden, not even their roommates knew. The staff didn’t even know that they knew each other.

“Obviously.” His boyfriend stated, rolling his eye’s. It was such a stupid question.

“Me too.” Lance nodded. When he glanced to Keith, he was looking at Lance with his face contorted into one of shock.

“Really?” The older male sputtered out. Lance doesn’t seem like someone who believes in that sort of thing.

“You made me believe in anything with that mullet.” Lance teased. Keith glared as he hit the other in the stomach lightly. Lance, in turn, overreacted with his reaction, causing both teens to laugh. “In all seriousness, the probability of extra-terrestrial life vastly outweighs the improbability.”

Keith cautiously went to grab Lance’s hand. Lance smiled as he noticed what Keith was doing. When Keith had finally grabbed onto Lance’s hand, Lance lightly squeezed Keith’s hand in appreciation. Lance knows of Keith’s dislike of any skin-to-skin contact. That night They both slept soundlessly.

 

Nearly two year’s later when all the Voltron Paladins learnt about Keith’s Galra heritage, Lance was the first to say something. “See, told you. You couldn’t be human with that mullet.”


	2. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had a nightmare. Lance brushes his hair.

Keith woke up from a nightmare. Everyone was dying. His brother was. His boyfriend was. Everyone. He went to the observation deck. When he gets there Lance was gazing into the universe, mind on Earth. Keith knows how much Lance misses his family. Keith sat beside Lance and they gazed out to the universe in silence. After a while Keith yawned. He may be able to fall back asleep soon. 

Keith closed his eyes then rested his head on Lance’s lap, causing the Cuban to smile. Lance cautiously ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. It was hard to do, his fingers catching onto many knots in the first five strokes. Thankfully it is clean. By the tenth stroke Keith whined. It hurt.

“When was the last time you brushed your hair?” Lance softly asked the tired boy. All Keith could manage to get out was a confused grunt. “Hey, can I brush your hair?” Lance asked after a moment of silence, secretly loving Keith’s hair, even though it was the knottiest hair he had ever seen. Keith nodded as he closed his eyes again. “I’m gonna move so I can get the brush. Do you want to go to one of our rooms?”

“You’re room?” Keith managed to murmur out. Ten minutes later the two paladins were in Lance’s room, with Keith laying on the bed, head in Lance’s lap. Lance was sitting down, brush in hand. 

Keith fell into a dreamless sleep with the calm and soft strokes of Lance’s brush brushing his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't edited... All of these won't be edited... and written when I'm half asleep... Hope you enjoy!


End file.
